A Dark Past Secret
by ahungrylioness
Summary: Historia situada en la tercera temporada (Josh no existe). Castle esconde algo de su pasado que, pronto, saldrá a la luz. ¿Qué es aquello que ha escondido de toda la gente que le importa, cuál es su secreto más oscuro?
1. Chapter 1

**Chicos, ya sé lo que estaréis pensando. ¿Por qué cuelga de repente un one-shot cuando tiene dos historias pendientes? Lo sé, lo sé, soy un desastre. El lunes empiezo exámenes y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, menos esta noche. Pero no me podía quitar esto de la cabeza, tenía que sacarlo, tenía que escribirlo. Os prometo que en cuanto acabe los exámenes me pongo con mis dos otras historias, pero de momento os dejo con esto.**

 **Por lo que respecta a este one-shot, e** **l pasado de Castle es algo sobre lo que la mayoría de fans nos hemos preguntado. El capítulo 7x23 me dejó un poco insatisfecha, así que he decidido escribirle un pasado a Caslte un poco más... brutal.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, espero que os guste**

 **Kimba17**

* * *

El teléfono sonó demasiado temprano, emitiendo ese ruido molesto que rompió el silencio harmonioso de la habitación. La mujer en la cama, enredada entre sus finas sábanas rojizas, emitió un gruñido y alargó su brazo para coger el aparato que no dejaba de sonar, una y otra vez, sin cesar ni un segundo. Finalmente, a tientas, consiguió apretar entre sus dedos ese material frío y pasó un dedo por la pantalla táctil, aceptando la llamada.

-Beckett -anunció adormilada pero profesionalmente a cualquiera que estuviera en el otro lado de la línea.

-Beckett, soy Esposito -le contestó esa voz masculina- Tenemos uno en Central Park

\- De acuerdo -refunfuñó cansada-. En media hora estoy allí.

Volvió a presionar la pantalla táctil que iluminaba el dormitorio de la detective y miró la hora. Las cuatro y media de la mañana. Una forma perfecta de empezar el día. Se arrastró como pudo hasta el baño y abrió el agua de la ducha. Se dio prisa y empezó a desnudarse, intentando abrir los ojos.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la inspectora salía por la puerta de su casa más despejada, ya se había tomado una taza de café antes de salir. Aun así, estaba ansiosa por beberse el que siempre le traía Castle. No entendía por qué, pero el café que hacía él siempre le sabía mejor. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número del escritor. Sus tacones altos resonaban en las escaleras de mármol, haciendo eco por todo el edificio de ocho pisos, llenando con un sonido rítmico la silenciosa estructura que, a esas horas tan tempranas de la mañana, no veía ninguna actividad.

-Castle -su voz grave y masculina, llena de sueño contestó el teléfono, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Beckett. Sin embargo, ella siguió bajando las escaleras, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo vibraba al sólo oír esa voz tan afónica que adoraba. Tenía la piel de gallina.

-Castle, tenemos uno en Central Park.

-¿Tan temprano? -la inspectora pudo oír como la cabeza de Castle volvía a descansar contra el cojín con un sonido sordo.

-Ya sabes que los asesinos no tiene horarios. ¿Nos vemos allí? -Beckett esperó a que el hombre contestara, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna- ¿Castle? -lo llamó un poco más fuerte por teléfono.

Pudo oír como él daba un brinco, y como se levantaba de la cama.

-Nos vemos en la comisaría, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro -frunció el ceño mientras, ya habiendo salido de su edificio, subía a su coche-. Nos vemos allí.

-Hasta luego.

Castle desconectó la llamada y la inspectora no pudo evitar mantener la mirada en el teléfono. Sabía que algo iba mal. Castle nunca se perdía una escena del crimen, decía que era esencial ver la escena para que encajaran todas las piezas del puzle y así resolver un asesinato. Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza y lo dejó pasar. Seguramente la noche anterior se fue de fiesta y se había llevado alguna modelo a casa, y ahora se tenía que deshacer de ella rápido.

Arrancó el coche, que se puso en marcha con un rugido elegante, y condujo en dirección a Central Park.

En cuanto llegó, vio como ya había varios coches de policía en la zona y el característico cordón amarillo alrededor de algo, colgado entre los árboles. Aparcó cerca de la escena del crimen y salió del automóvil, echándose a andar hacia Ryan y Esposito. Se acercó hasta ellos con rapidez, y vio que ambos estaban un poco agitados. Frunció el ceño y los saludó.

-Hola chicos -los dos detectives la miraron y la saludaron de vuelta-. ¿Qué tenemos?

-Es mejor que lo veas por tu misma -dijo Esposito con una voz preocupada y grave.

El ceño fruncido de Kate se profundizó. No entendía nada. Ryan se apartó de su camino para que pudiera pasar hasta dónde estaba Lanie, inclinada sobre el cuerpo. Firmemente, se acercó hasta ella, pero antes de poder dirigible una sola palabras, se quedó helada dónde estaba, sin poder moverse, sin poder articular ni un solo sonido. Parecía que su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado ante el horror que se encontraba ante sus ojos. Kate Beckett hacía años que se dedicaba a eso, había visto más cuerpos de los que quería, pero, este caso, la edad del chico y la circunstancia en la que se encontraban había hecho que la inspectora se quedara sin palabras.

Un chico, adolescente, no podía tener más de veinte años, yacía tumbado en el suelo, con el estómago abierto de par en par y sus tripas esparcidas por todo su torso formando una X. El pelo del chico estaba rapado al cero, y se podían ver otros dos cortes que formaban otra X en su cabeza. En este caso, se le podía ver cráneo, el hueso blanco que descansaba debajo de la piel. Beckett se fijó más detalladamente en el cuerpo y vio que las cuatro extremidades estaban en unas posiciones extrañas. Tenía los dos brazos y las dos piernas rotos, fracturados, manipulados hasta conseguir una que algún hueso atravesara su piel y la desgarrara. Todo el alrededor del cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre, así que lo habían matado allí mismo, en Central Park.

-¿Lanie? -consiguió decir la inspectora.

-Kate -suspiró la forense-. Sólo te puedo decir que la causa de la muerte fue una pérdida de sangre, lo que es bastante obvio. Hasta que lo lleve al laboratorio no sabré el tiempo de la muerte, no puedo saber que agresiones se hicieron antes y cuáles se hicieron después en este momento.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias -miró unos segundos más el cuerpo de ese pobre chico y después se obligó a apartar la mirada, sabiendo que observando aquel horror durante más tiempo no conseguiría que el caso se resolviera.

Tenía un asesino que coger.

La inspectora volvió hacia atrás, dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros.

-¿Identificación de la víctima? -preguntó profesionalmente.

-No hay, no hemos encontrado ningún carné de identidad, ni un carné de conducir. Nada que nos pueda decir quién es. No hay testigos, por lo que ahora mismo estamos atascados.

Kate bufó. No le gustaba nada quedarse atascada.

-Que un equipo rastree la zona, nosotros volvemos a comisaria hasta que Lanie tenga algo.

Acto seguido giró sobre sus talones y fue hacia su coche. Necesitaba pensar, no podía dejar que sus emociones la influyeran durante un caso. Se subió al coche y cogió el volante con fuerza con las dos manos, sus nudillos tornándose blancos, sus palmas presionando el plástico redondo.

Finalmente, arrancó el coche por segunda vez ese día y puso rumbo a comisaria. Al cabo de unos minutos, estaba delante de una pizarra vacía, intentando poner la información necesaria sobre el asesinato. No podía entender como le había afectado tanto ese asesinato, quizá era el hecho de esa brutalidad extrema, o quizá era el hecho que era una persona muy joven. Aún no lo entendía, pero intentaba que no le afectara, porque podía comprometer la investigación.

Cuando Castle, que se veía cansado, con bolsas debajo de sus ojos y un poco desaliñado, entró a la planta de homicidios por el ascensor, Beckett ya había terminado de organizar su pizarra. Fotos de la escena del crimen y del rostro del chico colgaban del fondo blanco como el papel. La inspectora estaba apoyada en su escritorio, mirando a la pizarra, concentrada. Su trasero se marcaba contra el borde de la mesa, dónde apoyaba casi todo el peso de su cuerpo. Castle la vio y decidió ir hasta ella. Dos cafés llenaban sus manos. Antes de poder saludar a la mujer que tanto admiraba, vio lo que colgaba de la pizarra. Una palidez invadió su rostro al instante, el corazón se le aceleró. Sus manos apretaban los vasos de café, con una fuerza contenida, pues sabía que en ese estado no podía llamar la atención si quería esconder a la inspectora que hoy algo iba mal. Tomó unas respiraciones profundas, concentrándose en retornar a su estado normal, y una sonrisa falsa le apareció en los labios.

-Buenos días -intentó mantener su voz firme, que no flaqueara, que no se notara que estaba intentando mantenerse de pie, de una pieza, sin derrumbarse allí mismo.

-Ya era hora que aparecieras, Castle -bromeó Beckett. Ella lo miró detenidamente y una pequeña sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro-. Hemos tenido una noche movida, ¿no?

-Ehm, algo así, se podría decir que si -sin hacerle más caso, alargó la mano que contenía el café de Beckett se lo alcanzó.

Ella lo cogió y lo aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de llevarse el vaso a sus labios y saborear ese líquido marrón con un pequeño toque de sabor a vainilla que sabía tan bien cuando Castle se lo compraba.

-Beckett, ahora que lo pienso... -empezó a decir el escritor-, estoy muy cansado, y necesito escribir. Será mejor que deje este caso.

-¿Castle? -pregunto confundida. Pensaba que se quedaría a resolver el caso, que lanzaría una cuantas de esas locas teorías que a veces eran correctas, que comentaría lo raro que era el asesinato- Pensé que te intrigaría, los más raros son los que más te emocionan.

-Esta vez, Beckett. Mantenme informado, por eso, ¿quieres? Me voy a escribir, pero quiero saber quién es el asesino -sonrió y la miró expectante. Podía notar que la inspectora sabía que algo no iba bien, por eso era inspectora, suponía.

-Oh. Vale. Cuando haya alguna novedad te envío un mensaje.

Castle sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. La inspectora lo observó irse de la comisaria con el ceño fruncido, confusa por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Beckett! -la llamó Esposito, él y Ryan acercándose hacia ella.

-¿Dónde está Castle? Lo hemos visto entrar -preguntó Ryan de forma inocente.

-Tenía que irse a casa a escribir, sólo se ha pasado para ver cómo íbamos -mintió No sabía por qué se había molestado ir hasta allí si no tenía la mínima intención de quedarse.

Ambos detectives la miraron escépticamente, pero antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera decir nada, el teléfono de Beckett sonó. La inspectora fue hasta el otro extremo del escritor y miró la pantalla iluminada.

-Lanie tiene algo, voy para allá.

Dejó a ambos hombres con la palabra en la boa, cogió su chaqueta y se fue hacia la morgue.

Veinticinco minutos después, estaba entrando por la puerta del laboratorio de la forense. El cuerpo del chico estaba tumbado en la mesa, más o menos igual que en la escena del crimen.

-Hey, Lanie -saludó a su amiga.

-Kate. Tengo el tiempo de la muerte. Murió alrededor de las dos de esta mañana.

-¿Sabes en qué orden se le hicieron estas... -titubeó un poco- agresiones, por decirlo de algunas manera?

-Primero le rompió los brazos y las piernas, y luego le marcó la X en la cabeza. Lo último fue lo del estómago, pero creo que aún estaba consciente. Por cierto, he descubierto su identidad, sus huelas estaban en el sistema.

-¿Quién es?

-Se llama Ben Thompson. Veintiún años. Estaba haciendo tercero de carrera de derecho.

-¿Quién podría haberle hecho esto? -susurró Beckett para sí misma.

-Hay algo más, Kate -anunció suavemente la forense.

La inspectora la miró con temor en los ojos. Conocía ese tono, Lanie sólo lo usaba cuando era algo malo de verdad.

-La escena del crimen me sonaba, así que investigué un poco. En la universidad, estudiamos distintos casos de asesinatos para poder distinguir un patrón, algo mínimo con lo que podamos relacionar los asesinatos cometidos por la misma persona. Ese año, estudiamos un asesino en serie muy reciente, uno que había causado estragos un año antes. Cuando vi por primera vez la escena, no se me ocurrió, pero mientras hacía la autopsia, noté algunas cosas similares, así que lo busqué. Kate, el asesino en serie conocido como X nunca se cogió, sigue desaparecido.

-Pero ahora ha vuelto -susurró. Ella también había oído hablar de ese asesino. No podía creer que no hubiera caído en la similitud de los asesinatos-. Pero hace más de veinte años que no mata, ¿por qué ahora?

Lanie negó con la cabeza. Realmente no tenía ni idea.

-Gracias Lanie, después nos vemos.

Salió de allí y se fue a la comisaria directamente. En cuanto legó, puso a los chicos al corriente, y los tres decidieron que debían hablar con el detective que llevó el caso hace más de veinte años, si con suerte aún seguía con vida. Ryan y Esposito se quedaron a investigar más cosas sobre la víctima, ahora que ya sabían quién era, y Kate fue a entrevistar al detective Brian, que estaba vivo y había accedido a darles información sobre el asesino en serie X.

Beckett llegó a la cafetería dónde se tenía que encontrar el hombre mayor antes que él, y se sentó en una mesa. De repente, le llegó un mensaje al móvil. Vio que era de Castle y se extrañó. _Tenemos que hablar_ , decía. _Cuando tengas un momento pásate por mi loft._ Beckett cada vez estaba más confusa, pero en ese momento, cuando iba a contestarle, un hombre mayor, con el pelo canoso y una barba de dos días, también con una lluvia de pelos blancos, plata reluciente, entró en el establecimiento y fijo la su mirada en ella. Kate se levantó de su silla cuando él se aceró, y le estrechó la mano con firmeza. Ambos se sentaron y ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos segundos, hasta que el detective Brian rompió el hielo, con una voz quebrada y derrotada, una voz rugosa a causa de su edad avanzada.

-Así que X ha vuelto.

-Parece que sí, y necesito su ayuda. Usted fue el primero que investigó sus asesinatos, necesito que me de toda la información posible.

-Claro, inspectora. Nunca supimos quién era, pero sus víctimas siempre estaban marcadas por una X, así que le apodamos asesino X. Su patrón era fácil, cogió a cuatro chicos a la vez, y los iba matando uno a uno. Nunca llegamos a saber dónde los retenía, porque entre víctima y víctima pasaban días, a veces hasta semanas. Lo que sí supimos era que los cogía a los cuatro a la vez, porque sus padres denunciaban su desaparición. Eso, y que conseguimos obtener un testigo. Pero eso vendrá más adelante. Descubrimos que cogía a los cuatro chicos, todos de veintiún años, y los retenía en algún lugar. Después, elegía al azar quién era el primero en morir y hacía que los otros miraran. El proceso para la segunda víctima era el mismo. Pero después, con los dos últimos, cambiaba el patrón. Primero, los violaba a ambos, por separado, pero los hacía mirar. Después, cuando quería quitarles la vida, les hacía decidir quién de los dos mataría al otro. Si se negaban, los dos morirían de una forma más dolorosa que los otros dos chicos. Por eso, se ponían de acuerdo y uno mataba al otro. Después, mientras el otro se desangraba, como premio por haber matado a una persona, simplemente le pagaba un tiro en la cabeza al otro chico, de forma que no sufría.

Kate Beckett no sabía qué decir. Que alguien pudiera llegar a hacer algo semejante, no podía entenderlo. Suspiró y se centró en lo que la había explicado el ya retirado detective.

-¿Y ese testigo del que me ha hablado? ¿Dónde está?

-Espere, ¿quiero decir que no lo sabe? Pensé que cuando viera este caso se lo contaría... -murmuró Brian como para sus adentros.

-¿Contarme qué? ¿Quién? -Beckett cada vez estaba más confundida. ¿Se suponía que debía saber algo de ese testigo?

-El testigo, el único que había, el único que, por un golpe de suerte, sobrevivió al asesino X, es Richard Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos, os dejo el segundo capítulo que me pedisteis que hiciera, una especie de conclusión. He decidido que, cuando acabe con mis dos otras historias, que espero que están acabadas para este verano, seguiré con esta historia y la desarrollaré un poco más. Por eso, después de esto capítulo, la pongo como completa, pero volveré a ella y la seguiré, porque hay algunas opiniones que dicen que puedo hacer más de un two-shot de esto, y la verdad es que tienen razón.**

 **Pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para mantener tras historias a la vez, sé que no he actualizado las otras dos en meses, pero estoy en ello, tranquilos. Por eso, prefiero terminar las dos que me quedan pendientes y después centrarme en esta.**

 **Espero que os guste el plan, y que sobretodo os guste este capítulo.**

 **Kimba17**

* * *

Kate Beckett miraba atentamente la puerta del loft de Castle sin saber qué hacer. Castle, el hombre-niño, el que soltaba las teorías más absurdas, el que la ponía de los nervios todos los días, había sido víctima de un despreciable asesino en serie. Levantó su puño para llamar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, su brazo bajó otra vez y se colocó, muerto, sin fuerza, al lado de su cintura. Ahora lo entendía todo. Castle no había salido la noche anterior. Estaba en ese estado porque el hombre que ya lo intentó matar una vez, había vuelto. Se maldijo a sí misma por pensar lo peor, Beckett se había dado cuenta de que desde que volvió de los Hamptons y, sobre todo desde que lo dejó con Gina, ya no salía de fiesta, ya no se acostaba con la primera modelo o actriz que pasaba y se lo contaba la mañana siguiente. Se había dado cuenta de que había cambiado, pero se lo negaba internamente, pensando que si ignoraba ese pensamiento podría suprimir los sentimientos que sentía por el escritor.

De repente, en un acto de valor, su mano rápidamente golpeó la puerta, sus dedos cerrados en un puño. Esperó unos segundos, hasta que oyó movimiento dentro del apartamento. Cuando la puerta se abrió, la inspectora se encontró con un escritor con el pelo alborotado, como si se hubiera pasado horas entrelazando los dedos con su pelo, y la camisa arrugada y sacada de dentro de sus tejanos. Se le veía hecho un desastre.

-Castle... -empezó a decir Beckett con tono preocupado y mirándole con compasión.

-Has hablado con Brian -el escritor la cortó secamente mientras fruncía el ceño y sacudía la cabeza de un lado para otro.

Dejó la puerta del loft abierta, como una invitación silenciosa para que la inspectora entrara en su hogar, y fue hasta el cómodo sofá de color crema, dónde se hundió en los blandos cojines con un suspiro.

Kate, poco a poco, cerró la puerta tras ella y anduvo hasta el sofá, dónde se sentó al lado de Castle. Vio como él enterraba su rostro en sus palmas de las manos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el sofá.

-Yo... quería contártelo, de verdad... -susurró entre sus dedos-, no sabía...

-¿Qué? -lo animó Beckett suavemente cuando dejó de hablar.

-No sabía que lo descubrirías tan pronto. Yo sólo... No puede. No puede estar de vuelta. No puede ser.

Beckett posó una mano en el muslo, y apretó su piel, en un intento de apoyarlo, de animarlo, pero no podía ni imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando.

-Necesito contratar seguridad para Alexis y mi madre. Si viene a por mí. Necesito llamar a la agencia.

-Castle, espera -lo retuvo en el sofá cuando éste se intentó levantar para ir a buscar el teléfono móvil, que se había dejado en su oficina-. Estarán bien, las víctimas de este asesino sólo son chicos, ¿recuerdas?

Él pareció confundido por un segundo, pero finalmente las palabras de la inspectora se registraron en su mente.

-Claro. Claro -suspiró aliviado.

-Igualmente, llamaré para que os pongan a los tres seguridad, no me fío de que siga su patrón después de tantos años. Además, eres el único testigo que existe, así que no sabemos si va a ir a por ti.

Castle solamente asintió, sin pronunciar palabra.

-Lo siento mucho Castle, pero... tenemos que ir a comisaría. Tienes que contarme lo que te pasó, para hacerme una idea de cómo va a actuar.

El escritor volvió a asentir, pero se levantó del sofá y se fue hacia su despacho. Beckett podía ver a través de las estanterías que removía unas cosas de su escritorio y cogía el teléfono móvil. Después de unos minutos, salió de allí y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando ya estaba allí, se giró para mirarla, con una expresión interrogante. En ese momento, Becket salió de su trance, se sonrojó al darse cuenta que Castle se había dado cuenta de cómo lo había observado durante todo el rato, se levantó del sofá y salió del loft, seguido por él.

Ambos no dijeron nada durante todo el trayecto hasta la comisaría. Entraron a la planta de homicidios en silencio, y Beckett lo guió inmediatamente hasta una sala de interrogatorios, donde podían tener un poco más de privacidad. Ambos pudieron notar la mirada de los chicos sobre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos les dedicó ni una fracción de segundo de su atención. Fueron directamente hacia allí, sin mirar a nadie, sin dirigir una palabra, si prestar atención nada más que a sus meras presencias. La caminata hasta la sala donde Beckett iba a interrogarlo les pareció eterna e incómoda, ya que querían la máxima discreción en el asunto pero ambos sabían que eso no iba a poder ser.

Finalmente, llegaron a la esperada y ansiada sala de interrogatorios. Entraron, sabiendo que nadie les iba a mirar por el cristal, que nadie osaría entrar en la sala contigua para espiarlos.

-Lo siento Castle, pero… necesitaré un testimonio verbal y uno escrito –le dijo en cuanto se sentó delante del escritor, en la mesa de metal.

Como hacía unos minutos, éste se limitó a asentir, sin abrir la boca, con los labios apretados, como si no quisiera dejar salir las palabras.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?

El interrogatorio empezó. Ahora viene la hora de la verdad, pensó él. Ahora tengo que contarle mi secreto.

-Nos hicimos amigos. Él vino. Se hizo de nuestro grupo. Teníamos un grupo, cuando teníamos diecisiete años. Éramos cuatro.

-Necesito saber exactamente en qué circunstancias le viste por primera vez, cuando lo conociste.

-Oh. Claro –se quedó pensativo unos momentos antes de continuar, con el ceño fruncido-. Habíamos salido. Un viernes, diría. Estábamos en un bar. Bueno, fuera del bar, en la puerta. Éramos menores, pero la mayoría parecíamos mayores. Íbamos allí a tomar algo. Unas cervezas. Lo típico. Él se nos acercó. Preguntó si teníamos un cigarrillo. Uno de mis amigos le dio uno, y se quedó allí plantado. Nos hizo gracia. Lo invitamos a un trago. Pasamos la noche juntos.

El silencio cayó como un peso en la sala durante unos segundos. La inspectora le miraba atentamente, pero él no podía levantar la mirada de ese punto de frío de la mesa de metal, rallada un poco por el paso de los años.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó hasta los… -Beckett se rectificó a sí misma a tiempo-, hasta el ataque?

-Mmm… No lo sé. Un mes, ¿quizá? Alrededor de un mes.

-¿Cómo os secuestró a les cuatro?

-Nos drogó. Mientras tomábamos unas cervezas en la calle. Habíamos ido a un bar que habían abierto nuevo. No nos dejaron entrar. Nos fuimos a un parque. Conseguimos las cervezas en un supermercado. Nos echó algo en las cervezas. Él fue quién las abrió y las repartió.

-¿Qué pasó después? –presionó. Ella no quería hacerlo, pero era su trabajo. Le daría su tiempo, pero necesitaba saber la historia completa.

-Nos desmayamos. Lo único que recuerdo después de eso es despertarme. En una habitación –se le agitó la respiración, como si volviera a estar en la escena que estaba recordando-. Oscura. Una habitación oscura –parecía que las palabras le fallaban, y sus manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente. Su mente, invadida por sus propios recuerdos, intentaba no ahogarse en ellos, no sumergirse en esas reales imágenes que su cerebro guardaría toda la vida-. Estábamos los cuatro juntos.

-Castle –lo llamó suavemente-. Solamente necesito que me digas qué os pasó. No hace falta que entres en detalles. Simplemente necesito que me expliques los hechos.

-Torturó a unos de nosotros. Después. Nos violó. A todos. Esa noche se llevó al primero. No lo volvimos a ver. La tortura seguía. Hacía mirar a los otros. Nos volvía a violar. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que se llevó el segundo. Estaba oscuro. No veíamos nada.

El escritor se volvió a callar, intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos. Beckett no estaba acostumbrada a ese lado oscuro de él. La forma en que su rostro se ensombrecía. La forma en que sus palabras salían forzadas de sus labios, cuando normalmente no podía dejar de hablar.

-Castle, podemos tomarnos un minuto –le ofreció un descanso, pero el escritor negó con la cabeza.

-Después de un tiempo de llevarse al segundo. Se nos llevó a los que quedábamos. Nos drogó, otra vez. Aparecimos en el parque dónde nos había drogado primero. Nos dio a escoger, quién quería matar a quién –los ojos de Castle cambiaron radicalmente. Toda la ansiedad se evaporó y una rabia y furia absolutas le dominaron las pupilas, que se dilataron-. Ordenó al otro chico como tenía que hacerlo. Mientras lo hacía, nos explicó su patrón.

-¿Su patrón? –la inspectora frunció el ceño.

-Los dos primeros chicos morían igual. Como la víctima. La que hemos encontrado –su voz, de repente, adquirió un tono duro y amenazante-. Después, la tercera víctima, sólo estaba marcada con una X en el torso. No le marcaba la cabeza. Tampoco les sacaba sus órganos del cuerpo. Y la cuarta moría por un tiro en la cabeza la misma noche. Las dos últimas víctimas siempre se encontraban solas.

Beckett podía ver el temblor de los brazos de su compañero, causado por la fuerza en que estaba apretando sus puños, que descansaban sobre sus rodillas tapadas por sus vaqueros azules.

-Quiero ayudar con la investigación –anunció de repente. La autoridad que estaba escondida en su voz no era habitual en él, y sorprendió a la inspectora.

-Castle… -empezó a negárselo de la mejor forma que pudo, pero fue interrumpida antes de decir ni una palabra más.

-Quiero investigar. Si ha vuelto. Si realmente es él. Y ha vuelto. Quiero hacerlo.

Beckett suspiró. ¿Cómo podía negarse a que él investigara su propio caso si ella investigaba el suyo?

-Hablaré con el capitán, pero no te prometo nada.

Él se limitó a asentir, otra vez.

Beckett se levantó de la silla, la cogió y la llevó hasta su lado. Él, inmóvil, la miraba de forma pasiva, sin saber qué estaba haciendo. Se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer. Mantuvo la vista al frente, mirando su reflejo en el espejo que tenía delante. Notó como la mano de ella, caliente y suave sobre su propia piel, se posaba encima de la suya, cerrada en un puño. Los dedos de la inspectora, poco a poco, con cuidado, con delicadeza, con suavidad, con ternura, con cariño, fueron deshaciendo ese puño firme, fueron desenroscando los dedos del escritor, hasta entrelazarlos con los suyos propios. Apretó su mano, de forma firme. Lo miró, y pareció que al menos un poco de esa tensión que dominaba el cuerpo de Castle se había ido bajo su tacto.

-Tengo que informar a los chicos, Castle –susurró arrepentida.

Si ella quería que la mínima gente supiera lo de su madre, no se podía imaginar como Castle se sentía. Le pasó el pulgar por la palma de su mano, rígida.

-No pasa nada, Beckett. Tarde o temprano lo descubrirías todo, no importa.

-Está bien. Te daré un minuto, ¿vale? Voy informarlos –le dio un último apretón en la mano.

Castle no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró. Bajó la mirada hacia esta mesa gris metálica. Oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras la inspectora, y apoyó su frente contra el frío metal. Sus manos acabaron el pelo castaño de su nuca, enredando sus dedos y tirando de él. Sabía que de aquí unos minutos tenía que salir de allí y enfrentarse a sus compañeros. Se podía imaginar las miradas de los tres, de pena, de compasión. No lo podía soportar.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, aún tenía que salir ahí fuera. Cerró los ojos y hundió su rostro aún más en esa mesa que lo agarraba para que no se fuera al mundo de sus recuerdos, que lo agarraba a la realidad. Sus manos seguían revolviendo su pelo, sin cesar, intentando que sus músculos del cuello se relajaran un poco.

Después de estar en esa posición durante unos minutos, se levantó con un suspiró y abrió los ojos. Fue hasta el espejo y se arregló el pelo, para que no fuera obvio que se había pasado las manos por él demasiadas veces. Salió de la habitación sin pensárselo dos veces. Si no le hacía en ese momento, no lo haría nunca. Miró por el pasillo de la comisaria y vio a los miembros de su equipo en el sala de descanso, los hicos con unas expresiones preocupadas en el rostro.

Fue hasta allí con la mejor sonrisa que pudo manejar en ese momento. Se aclaró la garganta cuando ninguno de los tres se percató de su presencia en la habitación. Beckett y los chicos se giraron a la vez hacia su figura.

-¿Un café? –preguntó divertido por la reacción de los tres. Fue hacia la cafetera y empezó a hacerle un café a Beckett.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a su compañera sonreír levemente.

-Castle –empezó Ryan, quien se calló en cuanto se dio cuenta de la miraba que le echaba Beckett.

-Dime, Ryan –rió un poco el escritor.

-Le cogeremos –le aseguró.

Una sonrisa medio falsa, medio real se dibujó el rostro del escritor. Con un entusiasmo que él ni sabía que podía expresar, le contestó:

-¡Claro que le cogeremos! –Sonrió- ¿Acaso no sois los mejores detectives de Nueva York? Y además, tenéis el mejor asesor de toda la historia, claro –volvió a reír.

Los chicos sonrieron también mientras Beckett fruncía el ceño ligeramente. Ryan y Esposito le dieron una palmada en el hombro y se fueron hacia sus escritorios, a seguir con el caso.

Beckett se acercó a él y le cogió la taza, ya llena de su café favorito, de las manos. Se inclinó hacia él y dejó que su cuerpo descansara en él de él, grande e irradiante de calor.

-¿Estás bien? –susurró mirándole. Vio como sus ojos no podía levantarse para mirarla a la cara.

-Sí –contestó secamente fijando la mirada en sus manos, que estaban en proceso de hacer el café para él.

-Vamos Castle, sabes que a mí no puedes mentirme.

-Estoy bien, ¿vale? –su voz se volvió dura y furiosa. Dejó con fuerza la taza que aún estaba vacía y cogió con fuerza la encimera dónde se encontraba la máquina de café.

Castle o podía concentrarse. El peso de la inspectora contra su cuerpo, su aroma y la de su café en el aire, embriagándolo.

-De acuerdo –le posó una mano en el cuello y pudo notar como se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando sus pieles de rozaron, conectaron, se acariciaron entre ellas-. Vamos, te llevaré a asa, hoy no hay mucho que hacer.

Castle suspiró.

 _Esa misma noche…_

Castle estaba demasiado silencioso mientras cenaba. Alexis lo miraba extrañada, pero no lo comentó. Sin embargo, su madre no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato, Richard? –preguntó divertida.

Castle tardó unos segundos a salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confuso.

Martha frunció el ceño, se había pensado que simplemente estaba sumergido en el mundo de Nikki Heat, pero podía que algo iba mal. Muy mal.

-¿Va todo bien, hijo?

-Sí, claro –puso la mejor cara que pudo, pero su madre pudo ver tras ella.

La mujer pelirroja le levantó una ceja, incrédula.

-Es sólo un caso –suspiró-. Estoy pensando en un caso.

-¿Qué ha pasado, papá? –preguntó su hija.

-Nada, cariño, nada importante –mintió.

Su hija le miró extrañada, pero no insistió. Si no quería contárselo, no iba a presionarlo.

Martha sacó otro tema de conversación, empezó a hablar de su escuela de teatro, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de los tres. Castle suspiró, agradecido a su madre.

La cena pasó sin ningún incidente más, y poco después los dos Castle estaban en el sofá, mirando la nueva película de Harry Potter. Cuando terminó la película, Alexis se fue a dormir, no antes de darle un beso a su padre, que ese día parecía deprimido. Martha ya hacía rato que se había ido a la cama, así que apagó el televisor y se fue su despacho.

Una vez allí, cogió la llave del último cajón de su escritorio y fue hasta un armario cerrado. Puso la llave en la cerradura, y la giró, efectivamente abriendo el armario de madera castaña oscura. Abrió las puertas y miró en su interior. Dentro del armario, en las estanterías, había todo de documentos, carpesanos, aparentemente desordenados pero, en realidad, ordenados por un patrón que el escritor conocía. En el interior de las puertas recientemente abiertas, había todo de papeles y fotos de víctimas, que se relacionaban entre ellos, como si fuera una pizarra para resolver un homicidio. Las víctimas estaban agrupadas por cuando fueron asesinadas: el primer grupo, el segundo grupo… Cada grupo tenía su propia línea temporal, su propia información, sus propias fotografías de cada una de las víctimas En total, había cuatro grupos, en total había acaba con la vida de dieciséis persona. Bueno, de quince. Él había sido la excepción.

Pasaron las horas, y él simplemente se mantenía allí, de pie, observando su propio caso. Por un segundo desvió los ojos hacia el reloj digital que tenía en su despacho. Eran las tres de la mañana. Con un suspiro, cerró otra vez ese armario, ese maldito armario que contenía todos sus secretos, y guardó la llave dónde le correspondía.

Se fue a la cama y, cambiándose en una camiseta que le iba grande y en unos bóxers limpios, se metió entre sus sábanas finas y reconfortantes e intentó dormir.

El móvil de la inspectora sonó en la habitación por segunda noche consecutiva. Gruñó y contestó de la forma más profesional que pudo.

-Beckett.

-¿Katherine? –dijo una voz femenina por la otra línea.

-¿Martha? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estáis bien?

-Sí, estamos bien, pero… No sabía qué hacer, no quería despertarte, pero…

-¿Qué pasa Martha? No pasa nada, me alegra que me hayas despertado –miró el despertador de su mesilla de noche y se sorprendió al ver que eran las tres y media de la mañana. Reprimió un suspiro. Necesitaba dormir, pero los Castle eran más importantes que su falta de sueño.

-Es Richard… Me he levantado a beber agua y he oído ruidos en su dormitorio –Beckett se tensó, pensado que algo le había pasado, que alguien la había hecho daño-. Estaba en la cama sudando y quejándose. Ha soltado algún grito. He intentado desertarlo, pero no ha habido manera. Creo que está teniendo una pesadilla. Estoy muy preocupada, cuando ha tenido pesadillas antes, siempre ha despertado.

Beckett saltó de la cama inmediatamente y empezó a vestirse.

-Voy para allá, en cinco minutos estoy allí –contestó en el teléfono.

-Muchas gracias, querida.

-No me las des, Martha. Hasta ahora.

La mujer se despidió de ella y Beckett cortó la conexión. Salió de su casa disparada como un cohete y en menos de cinco minutos estaba atravesando el vestíbulo del edificio de Castle. Llamó a la puerta después de subir las escaleras, y agradeció estar en tan buena forma.

Le abrió Martha, con un rostro preocupado.

-Gracias por venir, Katherine –le agradeció con dulzura.

-No es nada, Martha –oyó cómo Castle desde su dormitorio soltaba un pequeño gritó y se tensó-. Puedes irte a la cama, yo me ocupo.

Martha asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes irse hacia las escaleras.

En cuanto Martha estuvo fuera de vista, Becket se apresuró hacia el dormitorio del escritor y lo vio allí, tumbado en su cama, sudando, respirando con rapidez, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor, soltando quejas por su boca.

Fue hasta su cama y se arrodilló a su lado, sus rodillas hundiéndose en el colchón cómodo y blando.

-Castle –le susurró pasándole una mano por su pelo húmedo, apartándolo de su frente, dónde estaba pegado. El escritor no reaccionó a su voz-. Castle –se acercó a su oreja y la posó una mano en la mejilla-. Es un sueño, sólo es un sueño. Estas teniendo una pesadilla, Castle. Vamos, despierta, por favor.

Le acarició la mejilla con un pulgar, y antes de darse cuenta estaba con su espalda presionada contra el colchón y el brazo de él en su garganta, sin aplicar ninguna presión, para allí. Miró su rostro, sorprendida, y vio la salvaje mirada que dominaba por completo sus ojos.

Su mano, que ahora estaba descansando en la cama, se volvió a posar en su cuello, y subió hasta su mejilla.

-Castle, ha sido una pesadilla, estás a salvo.

Beckett podía ver como la mano libre del escritor, agarraba con una fuerza descomunal el cojín que se hallaba a su lado.

-Vamos, Castle, vuelve. Estás a salvo, estás en tu dormitorio, conmigo –volvió a susurrar.

Vio cómo, efectivamente, el Castle se relajaba y quitaba su brazo de su garganta, dejaba de presionarla contra el colchón, atrapándola con su cuerpo.

-¿Beckett? –preguntó volviendo a la realidad. Se miró a su mismo y una expresión de horror le invadió el rostro. Se apartó de ella rápidamente y salió de la cama-. Dios, lo siento. Perdona, yo…

-Castle –le llamó la atención-. No pasa nada, estabas teniendo una pesadilla. No me has hecho daño, me has reconocido en cuanto te has despertado, y no me has hecho nada. Tranquilízate –se incorporó en la cama y lo observó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio entre los dos.

-Martha me llamó. Te oyó gritar cuando bajaba a por un vaso de agua y no pudo despertarte –aclaró l ver su mirada confusa-. Vamos a dormir, es muy tarde.

-Claro. Claro. Puedes quedarte aquí es la cama más cómoda, yo sólo iré a la de invitados –se pasó una mano por el pelo, aun abrumado por las imágenes que no cesaban de pasar por su mente, los restos de su pesadilla.

-No Castle, dormimos aquí. Los dos. ¿Si no te importa? –Preguntó tímida- Déjame cuidar de ti por una vez, ¿quieres? Tú siempre estás ahí para mí, ahora me es mi turno.

El escritor asintió.

-¿Quieres algo para estar más cómoda? Puedo darte unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta.

-Eso estaría, bien, gracias –le sonrió.

El escritor fue hacia su armario y sacó la camiseta más pequeña que tenía. Le iría grande, pero no tenía nada más pequeño. Cogió unos pantalones de pijama que tuvieran una goma elástica para que no se le cayeran y se lo dio todo. Ella sonrió.

-¿El baño? –preguntó tímida.

Él señaló un puerta detrás de ella, que apeas podía verse. La inspectora se dirigió allí y abrió la luz, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Después de unos minutos, volvió al dormitorio y lo vio allí plantado, dónde lo había dejado antes de entrar. Dejó la ropa que se había quitado en una silla y se dirigió hacia él, vestida con una camiseta que se inclinaba hacia un lado y mostraba una parte de su clavícula izquierda, que le llegaba hasta casi sus rodillas; y unos pantalones con el final arremangado para que no tocasen el suelo.

Y Castle sólo podía pensar que nunca la había viso tan preciosa. Sin maquillaje, vestida con su ropa. La inspectora le agarró la mano y lo guió hasta la cama, dónde el cómodo colchón los esperaba, incitándolos a tumbarse en él.

Beckett lo tumbó y luego se deslizó a su lado, acurrucándose ligeramente contra él. Le susurró que cerrara los ojos y durmiera. Él la obedeció, pero en cuanto pudo oír su respiración ralentizar, abrió los ojos de nuevo y la observó.

Y durante toda la noche restante, observó cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, observo su rostro y sus imperfecciones, intentando expulsar de su mente esas imágenes en que la peor de sus pesadillas mataba a la mujer que amaba.


End file.
